Roxanne the Slytherin
by DeathCobraEater
Summary: The Slytherins do the tango and find a little love in the process. A cute little thing I came up with on the way to school, slight Dumbledore bashing, sorry about that.


Here it is, my first crossover, I recently came to love this song, and listen to it quite often although you don't care about. I was listening to the song one morning while getting dressed for school before I went out and on the way there (while singing the tango song under my breath) I had the most brilliant idea, why not make Crabbe and Goyle great dancers and have them dance the Roxanne at the Yule ball, effectively getting together Draco and Astoria much sooner because I love that couple. I was in the middle of the till while I had this idea so I kept repeating it to myself until I got home and started writing, I spent an entire evening on this eventually going to bed at around four ion the morning, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Mulan Rouge, if I owned any of them Harry Potter would have died in the first book (because I really hate golden boys) and Satine would not have been dying because I like her but alas I don't so Satine is dead and Harry lives, how cruel.

They look wonderful together, what else can I say, the boy I love is standing there with a girl while I watch. It's my second year and I am watching Draco Malfoy standing there with Pansy Parkinson. They are not dancing or anything just standing there listening to the Weird Sisters sing there music. Her eyes keep going to Vincent Crabbe who had brought some girl from Durmstrang who wasn't even paying him any attention just dancing with her friends.

"Oh just go to him already" Draco said a bit annoyed, everyone in Slytherin knew that Pansy and Crabbe were in love but according to the parents, Pansy had to marry Draco and Crabbe was to marry Geanne Tankelle, a pureblood from France that attended Beubaxtons and was now dancing with Collin Creavey. Draco smirked as he watched Pansy run into Crabbe's arms and kiss him smack on the lips, it was more than sweet and gave him the opportunity to go after the one he wanted, Astoria Greengrass.

Astoria was doing a very poor job of hiding herself behind a curtain near Draco's table. "Hey yall, this next song is from the play, Moulin Rouge, it's a Tango, so couples come onto the dance floor and show us your stuff" the lead singer of the Weird Sisters said before going off stage for a moment to grab a drink of water.

Draco Malfoy is walking towards me, that was all Astoria could think of as Draco walked over to her, "I looked over and I saw you weren't dancing with anyone, would you do me the honour of dancing the Tango with me" Draco said pulling back the curtain with his left hand and offering his right to Astoria. All the shocked second year Slytherin could do was nod and takes his hand, Astoria was wearing a beautiful deep green dress robe with intricate yellow patterns along the cuffs, hem and neckline. Draco took in a breath when he saw her face, it was gorgeous, the only makeup there being some concealer and some clear sparkly lipglass, she looked natural and perfect in the grey eyes of the pureblood Malfoy.

Draco lead Astoria onto the dace floor, already there were three other couples, Pansy and Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle and Tracy Davis and Theodore Nott. Soon after a bit of hidden begging Blaise Zambini managed to lead Daphne Greengrass, Astoria's older sister, onto the dance floor. "Well small crowd for the Tango, I remember once when the floor had to elongated because of the amount well you five couples, good luck" said the lead after he returned to the microphone. And with that note the tango started as Myron Wagtail the lead singer of the Weird Sisters set the scene.

"We have a dance!

In the brothoels of Buenos Aires"

The music started to play and Astoria noted that the Bagpipe player Gideon Crumb had switched to a piano and the drummer Orsino Thruston was now playing a black Violin.

"Tells the story

Of a Prostitute

And a man

Who falls in love

With her"

And with that Crabbe and Goyle started dancing slowly, the two of them in perfect harmony dancing opposite there female partners who were mimicking there movements

"First…there is desire"

The two couples came together touching each other now, as they did both the couples of Theodore with Tracy and Daphne with Blaise started dancing mimicking the first two couples perfectly.

"Then… passion!  
Then… suspicion!  
Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!  
Where love is for the highest bidder,  
There can be no trust.  
Without trust  
There is no love!"

The dancing started to get a bit more intense now, the men were now doing a very good job of forcing there ladies to dance, although the girls were dancing on there own in a way. By this time everyone from the entire ball was surrounding the dance floor most in shock from seeing how beautifully Crabbe and Goyle were dancing, they truly had a gift.

"Jealousy.  
Yes… jealousy...  
Will drive you  
MAD!"

Now the real Tango started, Crabbe and Goyle lead in perfect harmony. At the word MAD, Draco had lead Astoria into the circle joining the group of Slytherins and completing the circle.

"Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right"

Dipping, twirling and dancing. The tango was gorgeous and the group of ten executed it all perfectly. Goyle and the other men dragged there partner's into the circle before walking out with steps of beauty.

"Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night"

The first real lift, not one lady was dropped, not one man grunted, there faces were of pure happiness and concentration but that was under the faces of the dance. But now a second voice was added to the song, it was Dennis Crevey he was actually quite talented and sang his part exquisitely.

"His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
It's more than I can stand"

The dancing had now become more passionate and in the audience you could practically see the story in the dance, Dennis' words were like magic working there way into the dance like silk ribbons.

**(The words in brackets are the words sung by Myron)**

"(Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry?  
(Roxanne)  
Feelings I can't fight  
You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me  
And please…

Believe me when I say…

I love you"

Some of the women in the audience had started crying and a few of the men as well. The dancing was now a real tango, the small kicks and the large dips done by both partners onto the floor, and of course the lifting twirls.

"(Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry?  
(Roxanne)  
Feelings I can't fight  
You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me  
And please…

believe me when I say…

I love you"

The girls were being tossed around but they were expecting it and reacting accordingly, twirling and stepping were needed, the men were having no simplicity as they had to dance and support the ladies.

The music stopped abruptly and the Violin took over, playing a few cords before starting to get higher and higher and become more frantic. No one moved, not even the dancers they were perfectly still. Then instantly with the next words they started dancing again, every couple in perfect harmony with the other couples and with each other, moving like they were one and not two.

"Why does my heart cry?  
(Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light)  
Feelings I can't fight

(Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight)

(Roxanne)

Why does my heart cry?

(You don't have to put on that red light)  
(Roxanne)

Feelings I can't fight

(You don't have to wear that dress tonight)

(Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry?"

The girls were all rather abruptly pushed into the middle of the circle and the men started circling fast pushing the ladies back whenever they attempted to get out of the circle, the ladies looking frantic and the men looking like Vultures waiting for there kill.

"(Roxanne)

Feelings I can't fight

(Roxanne)"

The men tossed the ladies around deliberately being rough, and then as the last Roxanne was screamed every girl was tossed back into there dance partner's arms and being flipped around so there back were against the men's chests. The men held them for no more than a millisecond before there left hands came up and made a slashing gesture across the girl's necks. All the ladies convulsed for a millisecond before falling to the ground there hands all touching making a rough star and all looking dead as if they were only corpses and if there limbs were mangled no one cared.

No one moved, the ladies just lay there looking like the dead and the men stood there looking like rabid killers who had killed for love. The Audience was silent and most were surprised when Severus Snape was the first to clap. Soon the hall was erupting with cheers, no one held back because that had been an incredible performance. Crabbe went to Pansy and helped her up and the other Slytherin boys soon followed there example. The dancers all bowed/curtsied to the audience before turning to the band and doing the same but with more respect. Dennis was asked to do encores and join the band for the night which he accepted.

"That was quite incredible, and Mrs. Astoria Greengrass, we can overlook your being out of being out of bed because you were invited by Mr. Malfoy here, now please do enjoy yourself and get something to drink I wont have those under my house spending the night in the Hospital wing because of Dehydration" Professor Snape said stopping the group as they headed for there table to sit down. "Of course sir" Blaise said nodding to the hooked nose professor before he lead Daphne around there head of house. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore soon lead there ladies over to the table and pulled out seats for them going to get drinks for the breathless females.

"So, what do you think our parents are going to say when we ask to be with who we are now because I am marrying Blaise no matter what my parents say" Daphne said leaning back in her seat, Milicent and Pansy gasped and Astoria and Tracy just shook there head and nodded respectively. "They will as long as the one you want to marry is a pureblood" Tracy said, of course she is known rebel so even if her mother forbids it she really wouldn't care.

Just then the boys came back and the next half an hour was spent running back and fourth for drinks and talking small talk about nothing really important. The whole time people would come up and congratulate us on our excellent performances, Gryffindor house head and Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall had even come personally and sat with us asking us how we knew such steps and telling us how good we were, she had been one of the people crying. "Yes you are all quite graceful, I would like to know how you managed to accomplish such a beautiful thing" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said it was clear by the tone of his voice that he thought we had arranged this and the whole thing had been staged.

Crabbe and Goyle stood up there hands in fists there dominant hand twitching towards the table were there wands lay, Pansy and Millicent quickly grabbed there new boyfriend's wands and Draco, Blaise and Theodore stood up Draco and Blaise being the weaker of the three placed there hands onto Crabbe's shoulders to stop him and Theodore grabbed onto Goyle's shoulder so hard that Goyle's knees almost buckled, almost.

"Sir every person in this group has worked very hard to achieve the level of dancing expertise that they have today, now if you don't mind, I think you should go before the boys decide that it would be more wise to set loose Crabbe and Goyle to clear there names of such treachery" Tracey said looking as if she was actually holding herself back from attacking the headmaster, her wand was in Astoria's hand. Crabbe and Goyle had worked hard to hone there natural talent into pure dancing talent, they found it was the only thing the two of them were ever truly good at. Tracy had needed an outlet after her father had been thrown into Azkaban when she was five, found guilty of being a Death Eater, the only reason her mother hadn't been thrown in as well was because she had no Dark Mark and because she had a daughter to raise. Anyway Tracy had taken her anger out in two ways learning how to fight the muggle way and dancing.

Dumbledore took the hint that he had made a great offence and after shining twinkling eyes at us asked Minerva to dance to a slow song that the Weird Sisters were now playing. "I think its time we all leave" said Draco rising from his seat, it was not spoken but they all knew that from now on they were going to be tighter than the golden trio although sill be Slytherin at heart. The group of ten left to go write to there parents about the change of marriage arrangements in the pureblood families.

In the years to come many things came from that one dance.

Draco and Astoria married and had a son named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy was placed in Azkaban for being a Death Eater but Narcissa was allowed to stay out because she had been the one to kill Voldemort.

Narcissa had gotten hold of the information about Voldemort's Horcruxes so she had worked tirelessly for over a year to create a potion that would destroy the soul and not the body, she eventually fed it to Voldemort in the summer between her son's sixth and seventh year and successfully killing Voldemort, but also maiming Harry Potter in the process, he was now paralysed form the waist down and married to Ginny Wesley, with kids.

Crabbe had been seriously injured protecting Paney from some rouge Death Eaters who had avoided capture and now had to use a cane. He had eventually married Pansy and had a set of girls, Roxanne and Satine, two years apart, Roxanne being the eldest, they were named after the Moulin Rouge's characters and the song they had fallen in love to.

Goyle had married Millicent the year after they had finished school and now they had four children, Poseidon and Neptune, there first pair of twins, both boys and both spitting images of there mother, and Aphrodite and Venus the second set of twins and a spitting image of there father, although much more feminine.

Blaise and Daphne had married and now had three kids, the eldest being there son Nico, there second was a girl named Jasmine and lastly another girl named Nini-Doll.

Theodore had asked Tracy to marry him after a good long five years of dating outside of school and now they have a son named Thereseus.

Geanne Taknelle was now married to Collin Creavey who now worked as one of the top reporters for the Daily Prophet, that, thanks to him, was now a newspaper that actually reported news and the truth.

Dennis Creavey had been asked to join the Weird Sisters as an apprentice of sorts, preformed with them every summer until his graduation where he then became a permanent member of the band, he is now lead singer as Myron had unfortunately took a bad fall of his broom and somehow paralyzed his vocal cords, he cant talk anymore let alone sing.

Astoria Greengras-Draco Malfoy

Pansy Parkinson- Vincent Crabbe

Millicent Bulstrode- Gregory Goyle

Daphne Greengrass- Blaise Zabini

Tracey Davis- Theodore Nott

Dance/Song here: http : // www. youtube .com /watch ?v= xwC Rjwn gX zY

Make sure to remember to take the spaces out of the link, I tried to put it up normally but it didnt work, sorry


End file.
